


The Bunker

by Cheryls_Strap



Series: Jeronica [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Softcore Porn, Sweet/Hot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: Veronica visits Jughead in the bunker when he’s “dead” and keeps him company...Super fluffy teen romance before some smut. Idk I was feeling soft :’)
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927210
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Bunker

“Juuuug,” Veronica was practically singing as she descended the ladder into the bunker after closing the cover. “I’m here and I’m ravenous.” 

As she took the final step down onto the ground she turned to find him right behind her grinning. He took her hips in both hands and pulled her in for a kiss. As he pulled back they were both smiling goofy, kids in love smiles as they beamed into each other’s eyes. 

“Me too. So glad you brought food.” He spoke as he was already reaching for the Pops bag she was holding. Veronica pulled it behind her back. 

“Not so fast, Jones. I’m desperate, famished, dying for it.” She spoke in a playful tone, slow and sexy though and she stepped closer, looking up at him. 

“V you know I could’ve eaten all of this in the time you’ve taken to— oh.” He realized she was referring to something other than the food as he felt her fingernails begin tracing up his stomach beneath his shirt. He gave her a devilish look and scooped her up so quickly she dropped the bag in surprise. 

They both paused for a second before their mouths were on each other and the food was completely out of mind. She wrapped her legs around him as they kissed each other. He walked to the cot, stumbling as he held her up around him. He opened his eyes after bumping her ass into the wall and getting a sharp “ow!” from her. As he tried to look where he was going she continued kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. She knew this tickled him and had loved doing it even more after she found that out. 

“V! Stop you know I- aah! Hehe, stop!” But she just giggled as she flicked it with her tongue. She clung tight around him as he laughed and tried to pull her off him. Finally she unraveled from around him and let herself fall on the cot. 

He stood over her, looking down at her as he pulled off his shirt. He was smiling still through his threat. “Oh you are so going to get it now!” He jumped on her and began tickling her stomach as she wriggled under him, playfully screaming. He kept at it for only a few seconds before pulling her shirt over her head and leaning down to kiss her, his body pressed to hers as their mouths met. 

He loved kissing Veronica. She was so passionate. He brought a hand into her hair behind her ear as their tongues found each other. “I missed you,” he whispered between kisses. 

It had been two days since Veronica had been able to visit him in the bunker. Trying to play it cool while he was “dead” she came as little as possible to avoid drawing suspicion. But now, finally, she was here. She could stop daydreaming about the boy she loved and actually hold him. The thought excited her even more and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him, feeling the warmth of his body and trying to get as close as possible to him. They kissed hungrily and she felt his hand slide under her back, unclasping her bra and pulling it off. They pressed their chests together again, both moaning quietly as his met her soft, bare breasts. 

His hand slid down between her legs, her skirt hiked up from having had her legs around him. He let his fingers rub over her panties, drawing her arousal to the surface. She moaned into his lips as his fingers pressed against her clit and he brought his free hand into her hair. 

“This is all I’ve been thinking about all day,” she whispered. 

“Me too, and all I could do was sit around and wait for you to grace my bunker, Miss Lodge.” He grinned and he kissed her once more. 

Veronica giggled and let her arms wrap around his neck, finally pulling the gray beanie from his head and tossing it aside. Her lips came to his ear and tugged gently at the lobe before nuzzling down the soft, pale skin of his neck, sending a shiver through him. He kissed and nipped back at her own neck before trailing lower and letting his lips find her nipples. They were taut with excitement and he tugged softly at one with his lips before circling with his tongue, making her gasp quietly. He cupped her other breast with his right hand and felt the weight of it, squeezing softly as he sucked on the one in his mouth. He could feel her legs trembling slightly and took it as encouragement, switching to the other breast. As he was kissing and sucking on her right, she took his hand on her other and slid it back down. 

“Please, Juggikins. I’ve been dying to have you all day.”

“Mm. I’m sorry to keep you waiting, your highness.” He said playfully as he looked up at her on the cot from his position kneeling on the floor. 

Jughead pulled her panties to the side and began gently rubbing her clit as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Her back arched and her hand grasped his shoulder lightly. He let his mouth find its way down her stomach now, planting kisses on her warm skin as he moved, until he was between her thighs. For a moment he watched, admiring the beauty of her as he kept teasing her with his fingers. His breath was hot, inches from her center and he smiled up at her as she squirmed, giving him a look of desperation. The pleasure she craved was so close but just out of reach. 

Finally he gave into her, pressing his lips to her and slowly kissing these lips as he would her others. He let his tongue slide gently through her slit, picking up her arousal. His tongue moved slowly in and out of her opening, pressing deeper with each moan before his mouth moved up to her most sensitive spot. From the first lap at her clit she was already rocking her hips into his mouth. He traced over it softly, but Veronica was so turned on she didn’t need much build up. As she pulled herself into him he began pressing more firmly with his tongue. He felt her fingernails lightly scratching his scalp as he buried his face in her pussy. 

He slid a finger into his mouth to wet it before teasing her opening for just a moment and pressing inside her. 

“Fuck. Jug that’s what I need.” 

He could feel his pants growing tighter too as her breathy voice gave away her oncoming orgasm. He knew what she liked. He wet and slid another finger beside the other inside her, making her moan louder as he filled her. He kept up his pace on her clit, pressing firmly and he began gently sucking at the sensitive skin surrounding her nerves. He could feel her pussy tighten on his fingers and pressed firmly to the top, hitting her spots inside and out. It was only seconds then until she was falling apart. 

“Yes yes yes Jughead ohhhh,” her words fell into loud moans that echoed in the bunker around them. The sounds bouncing around them a sweet reminder that they finally had time all to themselves. Her thighs pulled tight against his ears and her body shook all over, back arching and falling back onto the cot. He fucked her through her orgasm with his fingers and slowed, letting her come down. 

“I love nothing more than listening to you cum, Veronica.” The words were muffled as he said them while pressing kisses on her stomach, tracing his way back up until he was kissing her forehead as she lay relaxed with her eyes closed. In pure bliss. She smiled lazily and took his face with her hands on both of his cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“I’m dripping wet. Get inside me.” Her brown eyes were so round looking up at him under her fluttering lashes. She knew what she was doing but Jughead could never resist her playful innocent looks. It was so cute and endearing, especially because he knew how commanding she could be when she wanted to. 

“Mm. That’s my girl,” he said it as he pulled himself from his boxers and let his length dropped onto her belly. She breathed in in anticipation and reached down to take him in her hand, stroking him a few times while kissing him. She pressed his tip against her wet lips, running it through her slick folds until it pressed into her opening. 

Jughead pushed his hips into hers, his cock pressing inside her, wet walls drawing him in. They moaned into each other’s mouths, not breaking their kiss as they joined together.   
She felt his arm slide beneath her head. Opening her eyes she found that they met his. Her hand slide up his neck, fingers lacing into dark hair as her legs wrapped around his hips. Their chests pressed together as he drew his hips back and pushed into her slowly, working at an easy pace while he kissed her neck but pushing deep inside her. He felt her nails gently scratching his shoulders as she took all of him, gasping when we filled her completely. 

Veronica was in Heaven, eyes closed, the bunker surprisingly warm and cozy. With the boy she loves on top of her, filling her up inside. As he started canting his hips faster against her, she found her moans coming louder and less controlled. They kissed again hard and felt the hum of each other’s moans as their tongues ran over the one another. She was suddenly shifting as Jughead rolled them over to lay down himself. 

Veronica looked surprised but smiled and pushed his tip back inside her opening. Letting her hands rest on his chest as she began working up and down on him. His cock pushing all the way inside her. She moved in an easy rhythm, feeling his head rubbing inside her and her clit rubbing on him as she came down. Jughead groaned as he looked up at the beautiful dark haired girl riding him. Her full, round breasts were bouncing lightly. He let his hands find her hips and took hold, keeping her in place as he fucked her fast, her screams filling the bunker with the loud slaps of their skin. She leaned onto him, her chest resting on his and her face in his neck, filling his ear with her moans. His hands slid to her ass and pulled it, tightening her opening around his cock. 

“Fuck, Jughead that’s so good, my pussy loves you!” She was panting as her nails scratched his chest. He couldn’t hold back anymore and she felt his muscles tensing beneath her and his cock start pulsing inside of her. His arm tightened around her waist, holding her in place as his hips bucked into her, filling her with his warm, wet cum. “Oooh,” she cooed in his ear. Veronica loved the feeling of being filled by him. He stopped moving, his hips falling back to the cot and both their breathing ragged. He turned and kissed her, their lips wet. He slid his hand along the smooth skin on her spine and held the back of her neck. Finally he lifted her ass and pulled out of her, warm cum dripping out of her pussy following him. 

They stayed like this for a while. Cuddling and kissing lazily, drinking in the intoxication of love and orgasms. After a short time though as Veronica was nearly drifting to sleep she heard his voice beside her. “Umm, V, that was amazing. I was just wondering now...could I...”

She didn’t even bother opening her eyes. “Go eat, Jug,” the corners of her mouth pulled upward slightly, giggling. 

“Thank you!” He kissed her forehead and was up the next second.

She rolled back onto her side and thought about this bunker, in the middle of the woods. She was lying on an old cot underground, surrounded by candles and the smell of fast food as Jughead walked back to her eating his burger, his familiar footsteps comforting. This feels like home.


End file.
